callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RP:Battle of the GGB
Rules= Please sign in below to be a part of this RP and also fill in your role. No matter what, you may NOT be a part of the intro and Day One. Use fake names for your character. =Characters= US ORANGE *Commander [[David Jerold Tucker]] *Lieutenant II [[Harold George]] *Major II [[Ryan Nevado]] *General [[William Red]] RUSSIAN NAVY *Private III [[Kenny Ford]] *Colonel I [[Frank Yen]] =Story= Intro August 27, 2030 (DO NOT EDIT THE INTRO) Dialogue [[David Jerold Tucker]]: I was left alone...out in the cold...in the middle of WWIII...I shall now take a long rest...I'm safe...I shall sleep... Summary Commander Tucker is left behind by his team on WWIII. Day One Summary Lieutenant II [[Harold George]] saves Tucker from the battle of the GGB after being found unconscious in a shed, but fails to escort him to US ORANGE base, as he is kidnapped. Dialogue April 27, 2031 George: WAKE UP! Tucker: $&@#! GET AWA...who are you... (points pistol at George) George: Wait don't shoot! I'm one of your men. Tucker: (scuffs) Sure. George: You're team is the US ORANGE. I'm Lieutenant II Harold George. Tucker: Georgie? George: No. That's Lieutenant I James Georgie. I'm...(blushes)..."Hurling Garbage". Tucker: IS IT REALLY YOU!? George: SHH! They'll hear us. And yes. (bullet breaks window above George, who seems to be bleeding) OWW! Tucker: Whoa! You O.K.? George: (weakly) Yeah...you have any medical supplies? Tucker: You're in luck. (pulls out crate labeled "Medical SuppliEs") Here you go. What do you need? George: Stitches. Tucker: (surprised) What!? You're hurt that bad? George: (shows wound) Tucker: (shivers) You DO need stitches. (Tucker hands supplies to George, then George stitches himself, also crying in pain) George: AHH! The PAIN! (12 minutes later) (crying, whimpering) Okay...I'm done... Anonymous voice 1: Check in the shed. I heard screaming. Anonymous voice 2: Good idea, Private III. Unknown Private III: Please...call me by my actual name, Kenny Ford (Tucker trips over stapler) SHH. I hear something... Tucker and George: Oh, $#!+... Private III [[Kenny Ford]]: Get in, Colonel I. Unknown Colonel I: Call me Yen. Frank Yen. (Yen and Ford force opens shed door) Colonel I [[Frank Yen]] and Ford: FREEZE! (dead silence) Ford: Heh. Yen: What? Ford: I was just thinking...why use your gun when you could use your fists? You're very strong and you're the only one in the RUSSIAN NAVY that has a six pack. You're also faster than everyone. Yen: True. Tucker: I'll try and shoot the big guy. (Tucker aims, shoots, and misses) $#!+! Yen: Whoa! #@%¥! (Yen runs to Tucker and puts him in a headlock, then George grabs a frying pan and whacks Yen, so he can lose the grip on Tucker) Tucker: (catches breath heavily) Thanks. (Yen quickly gets up and picks up Tucker with the help of Ford to RUSSIAN NAVY base.) Whoa! HELP, HAROLD!!! George: Oh no...oh no...OH NO... (Yen, Ford, and Tucker hop on a helicopter and flies to RUSSIAN NAVY. Tucker looses free of Yen's arms and tries to jump off the helicopter onto the ocean, but Yen quickly grabs Tucker by the shirt collar and pulls him up, having Tucker captive once again.) DAVID!!! Oh, $#!+... (pulls out radio) Major II! Kenny Ford and Frank Yen of the RUSSIAN NAVY has Tucker captive! Who's General of the US ORANGE? Unknown Major II: Red. William Red. George: Well, as the Commander's closest friend, I say Red is in charge of us. Thanks, Ryan. Major II [[Ryan Nevado]]: No...thank you. Red! (goes offline) George: Send a helicopter here. (unknown to George, Red flies from behind) General [[William Red]]: Already here. George: (screams in surprise) You came here fast... Red: Our base is not even a mile from here. George: Oh. (examines Red) Wow. You've been doing some training. You're as buff and fast as Yen! That's an advantage! Red: A fight? I'm in it? With a guy the same skill as me? George: Well...uh... Red: Count me in. (Red and George hop on the helicopter and return to US ORANGE) Day Two=